


Kinktober Day 14 - Asphyxiation

by sassykenzie1



Series: Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Choking, Male Solo, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Peter finds out he likes being choked and decides to experiment.Asphyxiation |Cunnilingus | Distention | Tentacles





	Kinktober Day 14 - Asphyxiation

A small-time thug had managed to get his hands around Peter’s throat and squeezed. Peter couldn’t get out at first and struggles. The hand around his neck is an obstacle, a hindrance at first, but then the pain becomes pleasure, and Peter finds himself hard in his suit.

He shoots the thug in the face, and the thug pulls away, pulling and tearing at the webs on his face, and Peter grabs his wrists. He crosses them behind his back and shoots another web on his wrists. The man struggles even more as Peter calls the police. The police show up and arrest the dude, thanking Peter for his work as Spider-Man.

He gives them a “You’re welcome,” and a wave before he’s swinging back towards his apartment. He climbs in the window and shuts the door before he drops down. 

He’s still hard, and he almost wants to be choked again. He digs around until he finds cloth and does a quick internet search until he finds ways to safely choke yourself. He ties the cloth to his doorknob and then ties it tight enough to feel like he’s being choked but not too tightly around his neck and pulls the cloth slack. He instantly starts losing oxygen.

If he passes out, the rope loses slack, and since it’s so loose, he shouldn’t die. This would be the worst way for Aunt May to find him, naked and tied up to his doorknob. He grips his erection and starts to stroke, the pain of being choked getting him fully hard.

He can feel his vision dimming so he leans back and takes some deep breaths. Once his vision is normal again he leans forward and goes back to stroking himself.

His hips buck up towards his hand and his vision starts to dim again. He doesn’t lean back, he just continues fucking his hand eagerly. Right as he thinks he’s going to have to go another round of rest, he cums his hand getting painted white. He collapses from his release and he stops getting choked. 

He takes a break and unties the cloth from his neck and doorknob, stowing it away in his desk for a later date. That was probably one of the best orgasms of his life, he’d definitely be doing that again.


End file.
